


Home For Christmas

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Barnes Family Saga [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barnes Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Daddy Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, bucky is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner; stocking are hung, tree is decorated, there is even a call for a white Christmas, it is almost perfect. Except for one thing, Bucky has been called away on a mission and might not be home in time for Christmas. This will be the first time he has ever missed Christmas with his family, so will be able to make it?





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight tear-jerker, but has a happy ending.
> 
> I know it is not even close to Christmas, but... Christmas in July can count right? I say it does!

“Mommy! Hurry up, we gonna miss Santa!” bellows the excited voice of little Anthony Barnes. 

“Anthony, you slow down right now! Santa is not going to go anywhere.” Kira lightly scolds.

“No! We gotta go now! I have to talk to Santa!” Anthony shouts, crossing his arms.

She lets out a sigh, rubbing her temple to fight back the headache coming on. He has been like this all week; constantly fighting her on everything, fighting with his siblings, throwing temper tantrums at the smallest things. It is like the terrible two’s stage has hit full force all over again, only now he is five and not two. She has no idea what has gotten into him.

“Honey, Mommy has shopping that she has to get done first. We can’t go see Santa until I am done shopping.” 

Not backing down, Anthony narrows his eyes at Kira, “I wanna talk to Santa NOW! Santa, Santa, SANTA!”

“Anthony William, you do not scream at me. What you want to do does not come before what we have to do. Behave or we won’t go at all!” 

That did nothing but upset Anthony even more and he stands in the middle of the isle, crying and screaming. Her two other children try and calm Anthony down while Kira takes a calming breath, but not even Grant can calm his brother down. Now would be a great time for Bucky to actually be home so maybe he could get a handle on Anthony and his temper tantrums.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting baby Natalia, who is fast asleep in the baby carrier, Kira bends down to Anthony’s height, “Ant please, there is plenty of time to see Santa, he is not going to go anywhere, except to lunch. Because Santa has to eat too. But if you do not behave and listen to Mommy, we are going to go home and you will not be able to see Santa. Do you understand? Do you think Daddy would be very happy seeing you give Mommy a hard time and not listen?” she speaks in a calm but stern voice, so he knows that Mommy means business.

Anthony let’s his shoulder fall at the mention of Bucky, sniffling he shakes his head, “No, Mommy. Daddy wouldn’t like it… Sorry Mommy.” 

“Thank you, sweet boy.” she kisses his forehead, “now hold onto your brother’s hand and let’s finish shopping then we will head off to Santa.”

The little boy nods and grabs his big brother Grant’s hand, who flashes his little brother a smile. Charlotte, looks up at her Mommy and grins, “Mommy, can we go get lunch too? I’m hungry.”

“Sure. Do you want to eat before or after seeing Santa?”

“Before!”/“After!” 

Kira sighs, of course Anthony would be the one to say after. He has a one track mind and only cares about getting to Santa. In his mind right now, food is not important, Santa is.   
“How about we get through shopping and see how hungry we are when we are done? Okay.”

“Okay.” The three little voices blend together in an answer.

The remainder of the shopping runs fairly smoothly, about as smoothly as it can with a nine year old, six year old, and five year old, and a four month old baby. Four kids and one parent, oh how fun shopping can be. By the end of the trip, Kira was half ready to just say no to Santa and turn the car around and go home. But one look on the kids faces and there is no way she can say no to them, so after a quick stop to get something to eat, they are on their way and ready to see Santa Clause.

Once they arrive at the mall, and after a quick stop at the bathrooms, the family is in line waiting to sit on Santa’s lap. Standing in line, Anthony was practically vibrating with excitement and Kira just has to laugh. Grant was just as excited as Anthony, but tried to hide it because he thinks he is getting too old for Santa (no one is too old for Santa). As for Charlotte, she is squeezing her Mommy’s hand so tight it actually hurt, and she is too afraid to even look at Santa. With Natalia being so young, They might wait until next Christmas to have her sit on Santa’s lap, and also let Bucky be here to see it.

Finally they reach the front of the line and Kira let’s Grant go first since he is older.

“Hi Santa, I’m Grant.

“Well, hello Grant, have you been a good boy this year?” the older man asks in a kind voice.

“I think so. I fought with Charlotte and Grant some, but Mama and Daddy said it is okay cause we’re siblings and siblings fight when we are younger. Just as long as we make up after, and we always make up after we fight. And I helped take care of Ant and Char while Mama was in the hospital with Baby Natalia.”

“You sound like a great big brother. Is there anything special that you want for Christmas?” 

Grant thinks for a moment, “I’d like another baby brother or sister, but Mama said that’s not happenin’ ‘cause Daddy’s gonna get fixed, whatever that means. So, I guess maybe a cool model rocket or robot. Uncle Tony was gonna build me one but Mama and Daddy said no because he would make it come to life and I’m not ready for that ‘sponsibility yet.”  
Kira hides her face behind her hand, laughing at her son. Santa also seems to get a kick out of Grant and slips him an extra candy cane, telling him he will see what he can do about the robot. Grant jumps down and gives his extra candy cane to Charlotte before standing beside Kira. Charlotte downright refuses to go towards Santa, so her turn goes right to Anthony who bounds up to Santa. They watch with anticipation at what he is going to say,

“Are you Anthony?”

“Yup! I am!”

“How old are you Anthony?”

“I am five years old!” he exclaims proudly.

“Wow! You’re getting to be a big boy huh? Now have you been a good boy this year? I know your brother said you fight some, but that’s okay. Have you been listening to your Mommy and Daddy?”

“Uhuh! I always listen, well most of da time.”

Santa gives a little chuckle to his answer, “Okay then. So what is it that you want for Christmas Anthony?”

Anthony’s face goes straight and with a completely serious voice, he says, “I want you to bring Daddy back for Christmas. I want my Daddy for Christmas. Daddy has been gone for a while now, and he promised to come back, but he’s not yet and it almost Christmas. Daddy never breaks promise, and Daddy has never missed Christmas before. Why can’t he be home for this one?” The more Anthony talks about Bucky the more upset he gets and tears begin to form in his eyes

A gasp resonates among the people who could hear his request, and a low murmur follows. The shocked look on Santa’s face shows he has no idea how to respond, he turns to Kira for some help. But Kira is too focused on her little boy to notice. So that is why he has been acting out so much, he is upset that Bucky will not be home for Christmas.  
Grant tugs on Kira’s hand to get her attention, “Mama, do somethin’. Ant’s cryin.”

“Hold your sister’s hand.” Kira instructs Grant and rushes, as best she can to Anthony.

She can tell that Santa has come to the conclusion that Anthony’s Daddy must be dead, but that confuses him as Grant just talked about Bucky like he was still alive. Was one child still in denial while the other did not understand how death worked? So Kira has to explain, 

“My husband is not dead, he just has to travel for work. And this is the first year that he has been away for the Holidays, and the longest he has been away since out second child was born.”

A look of realization comes over Santa has he finally understands, and gives Anthony a gentle smile, “I’m sure your Daddy wishes he could be here with you right now, but sometimes Mommy’s and Daddy’s have to go away for work so that they can make sure you have a place to live, and a warm bed to sleep in, and food to eat. There are some little boys and girls whose parents cannot give them those things.”

Anthony looks down to his lap, trying to stop his tears, “I know, Daddy and Uncle Steve takes us to shelters to help and give them stuff so they can be happy too, cause Daddy and Uncle Steve used to not have lots. But Daddy never misses Christmas, I just want Daddy home.”

Kira’s heart breaks for her youngest son. He does not know how to deal with Bucky being gone for so long. She runs her hand over his dark hair, trying to think of something to say to sooth him. But Santa beats her too it,

“You said that Daddy always keeps his promise right?” Santa questions

Anthony nods his answer,

“Then I bet he is doing everything he can to make home to you so that he can keep his promise to you. But how about, I give Daddy a call and see if there is anything I can do to help him so that he comes home sooner?”

This seems to cheer Anthony up just a little bit and he manages to give Santa a small smile and a hug. Kira helps him from Santa’s lap, careful of Natalia and starts to walk away when Santa calls for her,

“Excuse me miss, just out of curiosity, what does your husband do for work?”

Before Kira can respond to his question, Grant, Charlotte and Anthony pipe in,

“He’s an Avenger!”

This gets a reaction from not only Santa, but the elves and other families close by. She would rather not brag about that, and definitely not say which one he is. Maybe she can down play this.

“Yes, he works with the Avengers. But he does not go on many missions any more. Thank you for cheering up my son. He is not used to his Daddy being away so much or for so long. We need to get going now, Merry Christmas.

“Merry Christmas Santa!” the children holler.

Santa gives a boisterous laugh, “Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!”

Walking away, Kira can notice a drastic change in Anthony and makes a note to have a talk with him tonight before bed time. 

Later that night, after supper and all baths were had, the children snuggle into their warm beds, ready to sleep. Kira tells them each good night, giving kisses, but she saves Anthony for last,

“Hey sweet boy, Mommy wants to talk to you about what you told Santa.”

He looks up at her with wide eyes and looks scared, “Am I in trouble Mommy?”

“No! Oh no, Ant. You are not in trouble. Come here.”

She pulls him into her lap, letting him rest against her chest and lays her head on the top of his,

“Why didn’t you talk to Mommy about missing Daddy? Wanting him home for Christmas.” she asks in a soft tone.

“I didn’t want to make you sad. You miss Daddy too, I know you do. But I gotta be brave for Mommy so she not sad while Daddy’s gone.”

Kira can feel the tears in her eyes, “Oh my sweet boy. It is okay to miss Daddy and to tell me. Then, we can miss Daddy together and comfort each other; that way we feel better sooner. If you just let your sadness sit there and not tell Mommy, then Mommy can’t try to make it better. And sometimes when we are sad and don’t talk about it, it can make us act up. Like throwing temper tantrum in the middle of the store, or throwing toys when we don’t get our way. Sometimes feeling sad can also make us a little mad, and that is why you need to talk to Mommy or even Daddy when he is home. That way we can take away the sad so it don’t turn to being mad. Do you understand?”

Anthony is quiet for a moment, the answers, “I think so Mommy. I’m sorry for letting my sad turn to mad.”

She gives him a kiss on the head, “It is okay sweet boy. You are still little, and being little means we have trouble understanding what we feel. Sometimes even grown ups have trouble understanding what they feel, and talking really helps then.”

He nods again, “Mommy, I’m sad that Daddy’s not here. Can you lay wif me and comfurt me till I go sleep?”

“Of course my sweet boy. Lay down and Mommy will lay with you.” 

Kira lays with her son in his bed, rubbing his back until he falls asleep and then she slowly gets up and heads to her own room. After today, she is need of a long soak in the tub and a good night’s sleep. Actually, what she really needs is to have her husband home with her, sleeping in their bed as he holds her close. She had been putting up a strong front for her kids that she has blocked out just how much she does miss Bucky while he is gone. And with Christmas just a week away, she misses him more than ever.

‘Bucky, please make it home for Christmas.’

A few nights later, the kids are already in bed and Kira has just finished up some last minute wrapping of presents. Tomorrow is Christmas and Bucky still is not home. It breaks her heart to think of the children’s reaction when they get up into morning, expecting to find that their Daddy made it home from his mission in time for Christmas. Only to find out that he isn’t here. She has not even been able to get in touch with him for the past two days and has no idea if he is alright or not. And now she is beginning to worry. She hopes with all her heart that Bucky is still alive and will make it home to them. Even if it is not on Christmas, she just wants her husband and father to her children home. 

A noise from outside breaks Kira of her thoughts and she wipes her face or the tears that had fallen. She stands to go investigate the noise when the front door opens.

She freezes in her spot, fear taking over that someone was trying to break in their home.

“Sweetheart? What are you still doing up? It is almost one in the morning. Now you know Santa can’t come unless we are all in the bed asleep.”

Kira chokes out a sob, “James! You’re home!”

She runs right at him, jumping into his arms. Thankfully Bucky has good reflexes and is able to drop his stuff and catch her in time.

Kira powders his face with kisses, forehead, nose, cheeks, eyelids, anywhere she can reach she places a kiss. Finally she plants a kiss right on his lips, cupping his cheeks in her hands and not letting go.

Bucky, though surprises by her welcome, is not one to turn his wife away and eagerly returns her kiss. He wraps his arms around her, embracing the feel of his wife in his arms once more. Bucky runs his tongue along her bottom lip, and Kira willingly parts her lips. Giving a small moan as their tongues meet in a passionate dance. Bucky moves them, pressing her up against the wall as their make-out deepens. 

Bucky reluctantly pulls away from her lips, when the need to breath becomes to strong, and rests his forehead against hers.

“Well, that was one hell of a welcome. What brought that… Kira, you’ve been crying. What’s wrong?” concern dripping from his voice as he begins to check her for physical ailment.

Kira gives a broken laugh, holding back her tears, “I’m just so happy you are home. You made made home for Christmas!”

Bucky runs his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears as he smiles down at her. “Of course I did. I promised didn’t I? I always keep my promises to my family.”

“Anthony was so worried you would not make it home that he asked Santa to bring you home. Santa thought you were dead, but I explained you just travel for work. Then the kids told him you are an Avenger, but I made sure they didn’t say your name. He was even acting out some, come to find out it was just because he was sad you weren’t here and that you might break your promise, missing Christmas for the first time. I talked to him and told him that if he is ever sad or just not understanding what he is feeling that instead of acting out to talk to Mommy or Daddy and we will try to help. That seemed to work. But he and the other children have ended up in our bed for the past few nights.” 

Bucky feels his heart clench, hearing about how much him being gone hurt his family. Though he is not a full time Avenger any more, with Wanda being pregnant and Clint forced into an official retirement due to injury, they are short handed and he has to step in a little more until they find a replacement. Bucky holds her close, feeling her relax into his chest and sighs,

“I’m sorry Sweetheart. I know it wasn’t easy on you. And I hate that I had to leave but…”

“I understand Bucky, I really do. And you do not go on missions much now. I think what got to me is that I wasn’t able to contact you past couple of days and it scared me.”

Bucky lets out a nervous laugh, “Uh yeah, a-about that…”

“DADDY!” Three voices from the top of the stairs shout and cut off Bucky’s sentence.

The next thing he knows, his three oldest children and racing down the stairs and tackling him away from their Mommy. Talking a mile a minute,

“You’re home!”

“You made it Daddy!”

“Santa brought you home!”

“Did you bring us anything?”

“Did you miss us?”

“I missed you so much Daddy!”

“Daddy, I made all A’s on my report card!”

“Daddy, I drew you a picture, Mommy put it on the fridge!”

“Daddy, you’re not going away again are you? You stay for Christmas?”

Bucky pulls all three of his children into his arms, giving them each a kiss on the head, “Of course I’m home for Christmas, I promised right? And I’m not going to go away for a long time. Uncle Steve and Uncle Tony has found someone to bring into the team so I won’t have to go on missions anymore unless I am really needed.”

“Yeah!” they shout, tackling to the floor.

In all the commotion, they did not hear the cries coming from upstairs, except for Kira.

“Look who woke up ready wanting to see her Daddy too.”

Bucky grins wide as he takes Natalia from Kira’s hold, kissing the baby’s cheek. Kira lowers herself into the floor and sits next to Bucky. Charlotte crawls into her Mommy’s lap while Anthony sits on Bucky’s, and Grant sitting in between them. 

“It’s Tristmas Daddy!” Anthony shouts excitedly.

“I know buddy. Merry Christmas.” Bucky replies with a smile.

“Merry Tristmas Daddy. Mommy.”

“Merry Christmas My sweet boys and sweet girls. I Love you.”

“Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy.” Charlotte yawns, cuddling closer to her Mommy.

“Merry Christmas Daddy, Mama, Char, Ant, and Lia.” Grant says with a sleep grin on his face, laying his head over on his Daddy’s arm.

Even little Anthony is lying on Bucky chest, but fighting sleep, “Can we open presents now?”

The parents laugh, “Not till morning.” Bucky tells him.

“Let’s all go cuddle in Mommy and Daddy’s bed and get some more sleep. Then in the morning we can open presents and Mommy will fix us a big breakfast.”

The three little ones nod their heads and head off to the master bedroom. While Bucky changes into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, Kira gets the kids settled into bed with Natalia in her crib.

Crawling into bed on one side, Bucky gets in on the other and they have Grant, Anthony, and Charlotte sleeping between them. Reaching his hand across the pillows, he laces his fingers with Kira’s.

“Merry Christmas my wife. I love you.”

Kira smiles brightly, “I love you too. Merry Christmas my husband and welcome home. So glad you are home for Christmas.”

“Nowhere else I would rather be than right here.” Bucky answers, lovingly staring at his wife and beautiful children.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos letting me know what you think!
> 
> (There will be more, I'm just still writing them)


End file.
